Birthday Cake
by CloudyHaze
Summary: Tencest. On the meta-crisis first birthday, The Doctor buys him a gift and really loves the was he says thanks for it. M/M Smut. OneShot.


Slowly entering his bedroom, The Doctor smiled at the sight of the current naked companion asleep in his bed. Walking into the room quietly, he placed the item in his hands on the bed side table, before sliding in the bed with them.

"Wake up, birthday boy." he said, lightly placing a small kiss on the back of his neck.

The meta-crisis, now known as Theta, mumbled something into his pillow.

"What was that?" The Doctor asked, knowing fully well what had been said to him.

"I said after all this time you seem to never remember that I'm not a morning person." Theta said, rolling over to glare at the smirking man next to him.

"Excuse me, I just wanted to give my birthday boy his gift." The Doctor said, grabbing the box he laid down.

"Birthday?"

"Well, it's been on earth year ago today, that Donna and I created you."

"Ugh! Don't say it like that! Then it makes everything we did last night dirty."

"Everything we did last night was dirty." The Doctor said, leaning down and placing a kiss on his lips.

"That's not the type of dirty I was talking about."

"Well, here open your gift." he said, handing over the box.

Theta excitedly lifted the lid to find a light blue frosted cake with a big yellow duck and the words 'Happy 1st birthday' on it.

"A rubber duck?"

"Well, I went to a bakery on earth and told them I wanted a birthday cake for a one year old. But in human standards you would be a baby still."

Theta took the cake out of the box before grabbing a handful of it and shoved it in his mouth.

"Theta that's disgusting."

"Says the man who eats jam straight from the jar using his fingers." Theta replied with his mouth full.

The room went silent for a minute, as Theta ate his cake, and The Doctor watched.

It wasn't suppose to be like this. The original plan was for Theta to go with Rose and Jackie in the other universe. But after they had spent their first time together, The Doctor wasn't able to let him go.

"Thanks for this." Theta said, sitting up to give him a kiss.

"Glad you enjoyed it." The Doctor said, looking at the destroyed cake before being pulled into another kiss. This one a lot longer and heated then the first.

Theta pulled back, placing the cake back on the table before straddling The Doctor's lap.

"You wear far to many clothes." Theta said, sliding off both of his over coats and tossing them to the floor.

The Doctor leaned forward claiming Theta's lips again as he pulled of his tie.

Leaving his unbuttoned shirt hanging on its owners shoulders, Theta slide down and unbuckled his belt slipping off both The Doctor's pants and underwear.

Theta crawled back up The Doctor's body kissing him hard before grabbing the cake back and slipped away.

"What are you doing?" The Doctor asked, sitting up on his elbows. Was he really going to stop right there to eat again?

Theta gave him a wicked grin before sticking his finger in the frosting and slowly licked it off. The Doctor nearly groaned at the sight. Theta stuck his finger in the blue frosting again, this time instead of licking it off his finger, he smeared it on the other mans length.

Leaning down Theta licked off all the frosting he placed, causing The Doctor to slam back into the pillows with a loud moan. Slipping the hard erection in his mouth as far as he could, caused The Doctor hips to thrust forward and he shoved his hands into the other mans hard pulling it hard.

"Like that do you?" Theta said, with a smirk before leaning down to resume his activity.

"Oh yes!" came The Doctor's breathy reply.

"Let go for me, hun." Theta said, sucking even harder. He heard The Doctor leave out a feral growl, as he tighten his hold in the other man's hair, and sprayed his load straight in Theta's mouth who lapped it up greedily.

Theta stood up on his knees, whipping his mouth and before he could even process what had happened he was pinned on the bed beneath The Doctor who was greedily attacking his neck.

"Not that I'm not enjoying this, but don't you think we should move to the head of the bed before we fall on the floor. Again." Theta said, feeling The Doctor chuckle against his neck.

"Well, that was fun."

"You wasn't the one who had to wear a cast on his wrist for six weeks afterwards." Theta said, lifting his left arm, the one that had snapped during the tumble.

"True. Maybe we should moved." The Doctor said, slowly standing up. As Theta made his way up to the pillows, The Doctor pulled something out of the bed side table before crawling back to Theta kissing him soundly.

Theta pulled the lubricant out of The Doctor's hand, squeezed some in his hand and leaned down to place it on The Doctor's once again hard erection.

Theta placed the cap back on the bottle tossing it off the bed as The Doctor crawled on top of him kissing him hard while moving in place.

"Ready?" The Doctor asked earning a head nod, and he slowly started pushing in making both men to hiss out in pleasure. Once fully to the hilt, he stalled for a few seconds to only have Theta thrust his hips up, begging him to move.

The Doctor pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in hard enough to cause the headboard to hit the wall. Theta's nails instantly were being drugged down The Doctor's back as The Doctor nipped and sucked on his lover's neck hard enough to leave a mark.

The only sound going through the room was the knocking of the headboard and panting coming from both me.

Taking his left hand he squeezed it in between their bodies stroking Theta's erection to the beat of his thrusts.

"Oh God! I will never stop loving this feeling!" Theta moaned out, causing The Doctor to kiss him again.

"Not. Going. To. Last." Theta cried out, before giving out a grunt and cummed all over himself and The Doctor's hand. The Doctor thrusted two more hard times before letting himself got as well.

Theta ran his hand through The Doctor's sweaty hair as the two men tried to catch their breath. After about two minutes, The Doctor slowly pulled out of him, pushed the ruined cake away and plopped back down on the bed, pulling Theta into his arms.

"All that for just giving you a stupid birthday cake." The Doctor said, with a chuckle.

"Consider it a thank you." Theta said, leaning up and giving The Doctor a peck on the lips before snuggling back into The Doctor's chest falling asleep. The DOctor fell asleep right behind him.


End file.
